Process control systems employ fluid control valves to regulate process fluids, such as water, natural gas, oil, etc. A fluid valve typically controls flow of a process fluid by moving (e.g., via an actuator) a valve plug or other fluid flow control member. For example, a sliding stem fluid valve may be coupled to an actuator (e.g., a pneumatic actuator) to cause a valve stem to move in and out of a valve bonnet, thereby causing a valve plug positioned within the fluid valve to increase and/or decrease a flow of the fluid through the valve. To avoid leaks and/or undesired changes in fluid pressure that may be caused by moving valve components (e.g., a valve stem), fluid control valves (e.g., a sliding stem fluid valve, a rotary fluid valve, etc.) are typically implemented with a valve packing, such as a low friction graphite material.